Summer Storm
by Bodhran-beat
Summary: Had a cool storm! F/F lovin Xena & Gabrielle


Hi, had a really cool storm the other day and well this is what came out of it! Hope you like! Please review and thx!

I do not own Xena =( and all mistakes are mine! =)

Ominous clouds steadily build over head soon darkening the sun to but a faint glow, flashes of lightning stain the sky as deep rumbles echo off the distant mountain peaks. Claw like branches reach out for me as I try to keep up with Xena's long legged strides.

The storms fury builds higher as harsh winds begin dancing to an evil unseen beat. Heavy rain drops soon fall creating a pattern upon the water hungry earth, without warning lightning strikes splitting a tree only a yards breath away. My eyes flutter rapidly from the intensity of the hit, screaming Xena's name in fearful desperation.

"XENA!"

"GABRIELLE!"

Xena's voice is harsh with worry. Calling out to me before her strong hand claims mine pulling me blindly onward.

Water cold from heavens descent splashes up from under foot soaking the last dry portions of my body. Rain that was once a shower now pours down with fury seldom seen little rivers and puddles form quickly causing the clay beneath us to become slick and unstable, Xena yells to me over the storm as we run.

"GABRIELLE."

"WHAT?"

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS STORM NOW!"

"BRILLIANT, BUT WHERE DO YOU SUGGEST WE RUN TO? THERE'S NOTHING OUT HERE!"

Xena suddenly stops causing me to run right into her.

Gabrielle voices her displeasure at the abrupt stop.

"Could you give me a signal or something next time?"

Ignoring my complaint, she gives me the reason for her sudden stop instead.

"Up there."

Following the trajectory of Xena's arm the defiant shape of a steep cliff face comes into view jutting from the land with unyielding ferocity.

Rain washed rock rough from years of exposure reaches skyward like a giant standing tall and foreboding. My eyes slowly climb the ruthless bevel its true height is masked by low lying clouds surrounding its crown as a slashing bolt of light fills the sky with its savage grace.

Xena's voice pulls me earthward again. Time stops as her dark eyes look into mine, undisturbed rain drops slip down her tensed features my eyes have betrayed me.

"Gabrielle?"

"Xena...I...I..."

Taking me by the shoulders she steps closer making me look up into her face as she speaks again.

"We don't have time for this, do you trust me?"

Words could never calm my hearts pace as her eyes do the world around me vanishes as I disappear within their depths so steady and sure. A deafening rumble breaks the moment, as we both glance skyward before our eyes return to one another.

"Always"

I reply, Xena's hand rejoins mine as she says.

"Come on then let's get out of this weather."

Reaching the base of the cliff I can see little above me, rain covered rocks look down as if taunting me with their formidable height.

Any other day the idea of climbing a cliff face would not be a problem for me, but mix in torrential rain and the good possibility of being hit by lightning at any moment makes this seem like a really bad idea.

My count of 100 ways to die while climbing this cliff is interrupted by Xena's voice.

"Here, put this around your waist."

"Rope? Why?"

"So if you slip I can stop you from falling! That's why!"

"Right, and if you slip how am I supposed to stop you?"

"I won't slip."

To wet to argue the point I take the well worn rope from Xena's grasp and secure it around my middle.

"Ready?"

"No."

Giving me a strained smile she turns away and begins to climb. The rope connecting us raises with Xena as she moves higher, taking a deep breath I whisper a simple pray to the gods, and follow after her.

Thunder slams the air with its dark laughter as jagged edges bite uncaringly into my hands. Digging the toe of my boot into a hidden crevice I pull my body upward with weary determination. A root protruding from the wall stands in stark contrast to the rock around it. Thinking it as a welcome relief I take hold using it as leverage, with a sickening snap it gives way under my weight.

"XENAAAA!"

Gravities hungry pull claims me as my arms desperately reach out to find only air to greet me. Just as quickly the rope around my waist jerks me to an abrupt stop knocking the air from my lungs as unforgiving rock batters me with a stunning blow, dazed I sway helpless back and forth.

Xena's panicked voice calls me back from the brink unconsciousness.

"GABRIELLE GABRIELLE! WAKE UP GABRIELLE! COME ON! GABRIELLE!"

Spattering rain stings my eyes as I raise my head toward her voice. With blurred vision I see Xena holding the ledge with one hand while her other is holding me aloft. My mind clears instantly accompanied with renewed terror, swinging forward this time I claw frantically for any hold grabbing the cliff I cling to my perch and allow a cold wave of relief to wash over me.

I wish never to move again, but at Xena's urging I loosen my death grip and push on. After what feels like hours is in reality only a few minutes. Xena's shout of "I FOUND IT!" makes me look up in time to see her disappear into a well concealed cave. Her head pops back out reaching her hand down to me, taking it she pulls me the last few meters into the dry cavern. Solid ground now below me I fall into Xena's arms spent as she in turn wraps her arms around me, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

Pulling me back her eyes move over my face before she says.

"You okay?"

I jerk my thumb over my shoulder toward the raging storm.

"Yeah, I'm fine now that were not out there hanging off a cliff."

She smiles at my sarcasm before saying.

"We should be safe in here. Looks like you're going to have a bump tomorrow."

My eyes look upward as if I could see the injury to my head. Reaching up gingerly I feel the beginnings of an egg shaped bump.

"How bad is it?"

Leaning closer in the dim light Xena gently moves my hair to get a better look.

"You have a bump but otherwise it looks good, can you see okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

At Xena's unconvinced expression I lean forward opening my eyes wider saying.

"I can see I'm fine it's tender, not fatal."

Arching one brow at me she says.

"You always have had a thick head."

"What?...I..."

She laughs at my reaction, with no good come back I swat in her direction.

"It was a joke!"

She says as her hands come up in pretend defense to cover her face. Laughing, I shake my head as she looks at me through her fingers.

"Funny, real funny"

I say twisting the excess water from my hair and attempt to arrange it in some kind of order. Xena watches my work in silence before she begins to run her fingers through her own dark mane.

The silence doesn't last long; I can't hold back my question's any longer.

"How did you know there would be a cave up here anyway?"

"I um...back before I met you I sort of waged a small war on another warlord and um anyway, I had my men scout around for some hideouts to keep an eye on their movements."

Knowing Xena doesn't like to talk about her darker days and realizing my question was answered. I let the subject drop with a nod of understanding. Fastening my hair up into a messy bun I smile over to Xena who is herself smiling at me.

"What?"

"I like your hair like that."

Her finger gently brushes my cheek turning her smile into a frown.

"You're freezing!"

She states as I shiver on cue.

"We need to get you out of these clothes."

I arch my brow at the line delivered, Xena is oblivious as to how that sounded she stands pulling me with her saying as we rise.

"All these caves were stocked for the men staying in them so with a little luck we might find something useful."

"Why didn't you take the stuff with you?"

"We left here in a hurry."

"Wow the battle was that decisive?"

I can't help but ask, I reason Xena was the one who started the topic again anyway!

"Well yes and no."

At my expectant look she continues.

"It was one of my first campaigns as a warlord got my ass whipped so I cut my losses and literally ran for the hills."

My eyebrows rise in surprise.

"You lost?"

Shrugging her shoulders at me she adds.

"What did you think I was born with a dagger in my mouth? I was young I learned a good lesson here, but two years later I met up with that same warlord and made him run for the hills that time."

A dark smile at a darker memory emerges for a moment. With the tale concluded Xena changes the subject clearing her throat before she speaks.

"I'll see if I can find something we can burn for a fire, you okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

With a nod she vanishes into the darkness beyond. With Xena gone, I notice the size of the cave for the first time even with daylights final rays. I can see the room is quite large the walls slant rising upward into a bowl shaped ceiling. My eyes soon fall to a wooden box tucked against the far wall with my curiosity caught; I walk the short way and pull the box from the shadows with little effort.

Wiping more than a few years of dust from the box to reveal a letter X crudely etched into the wooden top. One side of the x is longer than the other Xena's signature. X clearly marks the box as belonging to her army I let my finger trace over the letter wondering as I do if I had known her back then would she have changed sooner or would she have made me one of her conquered people? Pushing such thoughts away I turn my attention to opening the box.

After several failed attempts the box finally gives way, creaking in protest as I pull the top away from the bottom. I'm happy to find what looks to be a blanket inside just as I begin to pull it from the box Xena returns with an arm full of broken planks.

"Found some empty boxes we should be able to make a fire with them."

"Good, I found a blanket! Only one though, I guess we will have to double up tonight."

Giving me a curious look she states.

"Don't you usually end up in my bedroll anyway?"

"I guess your right about that."

I bite my lower lip as I see Xena give me a knowing smile before setting the wood down to start the fire. Her many skills prove as sharp as ever as the spark soon becomes a flame. After laying the blanket by the fires warmth I start to remove my wet clothes.

The fire's light, plays over dark tresses illuminating her strong but beautiful features. I'm captivated again by her in ways I cannot explain. I have seen Xena build a fire dozens of times, maybe it's the noise from the storm or maybe the fact I was almost struck by lightning and could have died or perhaps the fact I'm naked two feet from a beautiful woman whatever the cause suddenly my heart begins to race and I'm overtaken with the darkest of desires.

The heat of the fire slowly spreads over my dampened skin it's warmth does not compare to the heat that flushes over my skin when her eyes fall upon me. Her gaze travels over my body slowly rising till our eyes meet no words need to be spoken she knows what I want.

Pulling the tie from my hair I let it fall back around my shoulders a breath leaves Xena's slightly parted lips. Standing she moves toward me with intoxicating poise the glint in her eyes makes my heart thud at furious rate, subtle digits teasingly brush across my cheek before slowly tipping my chin upward as our lips meet in a light kiss.

Playfully our lips mingle in unspoken devotion Xena's tongue demands entrance, willingly I except it's intrusion as battle of dominance ensue with my submission earned, I give Xena the lead. My voice is a gasping whisper as her mouth leaves mine to explore lower.

"Gods, Xena!"

Xena's lips warmly caress my neck moans of approval rise with my desire. Xena nips my shoulder unintentionally strumming an invisible cord connected directly to my clit. Her hands move up my back with deliberate slowness slipping upward then around cupping my breast on each side. Dark cerulean eyes look into mine breathing is placed second as she holds my breasts in her hands testing their weight before running her thumbs over the puckering flesh.

Xena and I have made love countless times and in some interesting places as well, such as the time Xena could not wait and took me against the wall in a temple of Aphrodite. It would have been fine if not for the great acoustics and my Xena like war cry at the end! Those temple people were really mad you would think they would have been more understanding since she is the goddess of love after all...but that's another story!

The point of that story was that the sensations I felt the first time has not dulled with time when she touches me it's as the first time again.

A warm tingling shiver runs up and down my spine as she drops a kiss to the swell of my right breast. Her tongue circles slowly around my nipple tightening the tip with gentle persuasion. I let my hands slip up her muscular thighs to my favorite flesh hidden beneath supple leather, subconsciously stroking in time to Xena's gentle rhythm. Taking me completely into her mouth the arousing sensation drives all coherent thoughts from my mind.

My thorough exploration is stopped as Xena suddenly releases my breast; a whimper of displeasure leaves my mouth before she lifts me into her arms. Velvety lips retake mine in a heart stopping embrace my fingers thread into her dark tresses securing our kiss will not be broken, my legs automatically wrap about her waist the feeling of thick leather rubbing against my sensitive flesh raises my awareness of how wet I am for her.

In two sure strides we arrive by the fire the blanket is soft against my bare back. Xena's teeth nibble along my jaw as I release her waist letting my legs fall open. Xena assaults every available inch of skin with a mixture of teeth and kisses.

I am left breathless when she finally pulls back, her eyes rake over my body settling at the apex of my open legs she runs her tongue over her bottom lip lifting her eyes back to mine. My eyes fall to the front of her leathers where the firelight glistens off a substance I know well.

My eyes are riveted as she runs her middle finger through the warm sticky liquid coating her battle attire. Covering the tip with my essence she raises it to her lips, slipping the finger into her mouth languidly she sucks it clean her eyes close as she continually moves the digit in and out of her mouth a deep moan of pleasure is released as she finishes.

"You taste delicious."

Her deep lilting voice drenches me again making my body scream for release, slowly she leans forward blowing a single icy breath over my hot center.

"Xena...mmmm...please!"

My desperate plea is met with a sultry reply.

"Well good manners should be rewarded."

A ghost like kiss touches my inner thigh just before the heat of her mouth envelopes me.

"Oh, yes just like that...ummmm..."

Moans of an animalistic nature blend with the sound of rainfall. The storms power is surpassed only by the building pleasure given with every thrust of Xena's tongue. Wave after wave of release covers me in its bewitching power.

My breath is slow to return to its normal rate, opening my eyes I see Xena looking over at me rather smugly with her arms folded confidently behind her head turning she looks at the ceiling, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Well that was tasty."

My skin flushes a-new at her words filling me with a different kind of want, sitting up I face Xena voicing my own thoughts this time.

"Now it's my turn."

With a seductive smile I let my hands start their previous adventure up her thighs her grin changes as my hands go higher.

"You're over dressed."

I say matter of factly. Her eyes follow my hands course. Slowly my fingers curl beneath the leather straps resting on her shoulders pulling them down.

I can't help myself her bare shoulders are just too much to resist. The light taste of salt meets my mouth as I place kisses along her shoulder and collar bone. Xena's hands caress my back as a low murmuring moan escapes her lips.

With a practiced hand I slip Xena's leather lower to expose full breast begging for attention. With effort I resist them in favor of getting her completely naked first. Xena lifts her hips obediently. I toss her leathers aside with no care as to where they land and move back the way I came just as I'm about to take her breast Xena's alarmed call stops me.

"Gabrielle! My clothes are on fire!"

"What?"

Quickly I turn to see indeed Xena's leathers are smoking! Scrambling over I snatch them from the fires edge vigorously patting at the smoldering leather. With the situation now under control I look over to Xena with apologetic eyes, Xena rubs her neck before asking in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Are they ruined?"

Holding them out I look over the damage.

"There just singed a little, no holes."

Laying them far from the fire this time I place them on top of a discarded box for safe keeping. Walking back toward her I reassure Xena's slightly worried look with.

"I'll put some oil on them later be good as new! Besides it about time I did something to your clothes I have lost count of all the tops I've lost to your lascivious nature!"

Arching a brow at me I drop to my knees and crawl the last meter toward her, Xena who is now sitting up on her elbows watches my progress making her forget all about the mishap with her leathers.

I stop a breath away from her lips our eyes lock before I lean in closing the small gap between us our tongues dance again and again. Taking my face in her hands she pulls me in as I push her backward to the blanket our mouths fused in a breathless kiss.

The persistent rise of Xena's hips against my body fuels me onward our breath mingles as I break the kiss for lower territory. Xena's breast fill my hands completely squeezing softly, she arches her chest up in approval as her nipples harden against my skin. Turning my hand I cup her left breast and take the dark tip into my mouth sucking ardently while pinching the other. Xena's fingers weave into my hair holding me in place as incoherent noises fill the air.

Moving to my right I place a soft kiss to the silken skin between her breasts one kiss after another leads me down the flat plain of her stomach to the tender skin of her abdomen I let my upper lip graze the edge of her dark curls, shifting I slip my leg across Xena's hips fully straddling her. Slowly I lean over her body letting our nipples kiss before whispering hotly in her ear.

"You want me inside?"

"Yes inside."

She breathes pushing her hips into mine I bite my lip at the new pulse born at her thrust, leaning close again I whisper.

"Fast or slow?"

Her face is mere inches from mine as she pulls me impossibly closer.

"Fast and hard"

She says with a small growl, dismounting her hips I push her legs open slipping in-between. Bracing my body above her with my hands I dip taking her nipple again for a moment then the other, I feel her hands run down my back to the swell of my hips urging them down to hers. Snaking a hand between us I enter her suddenly with three fingers.

"YESSSSS"

She hisses to the gods as I move in and out with increasing speed her voice is gruff with want as she speaks.

"Harder Gabrielle"

The commanding tone would normally tick me off but the idea that I put her in this state gives me a since of empowerment, so I obey. Using my hips for extra thrusting power, I push deeper and harder. Xena's legs wrap about my waist wedging my hand firmly against my own clit I begin to ride my own hand toward climax as light tremors start around my fingers, Xena's hips move faster.

"Almost there...GabrIELLE."

Her core clamps my fingers in a powerful orgasm with its arrival Xena bucks up against my clit pushing me over the edge with her.

We both collapse in an undignified heap by the fire panting in blissful satisfaction.

Sometime later….

Wisps of smoke vanish into the dark abyss above us.

"It's funny not to see the stars up there."

Xena glance skyward before closing her eyes again.

"Yeah, sounds like the storms slowing down."

Lifting my head from Xena shoulder I listen to the delicate melody of rain for a moment before resettling on my human pillow.

"Xena...Xena?"

She cracks one eye at me as she mumbles. "What?"

Snuggling deeper into her arms I whisper.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

Raising her head she looks sleepy and confused which I find adorable.

"For what?"

"Saving me today"

With a little smile she lays back down murmuring.

"Anytime"

"Xena..."

"What Gabrielle?"

"Sorry about your clothes, the only thing I was thinking at the time was getting them off!"

"It's okay."

As an afterthought she adds with a sleepy chuckle.

"I was thinking the same thing."

I giggle at her confession before replaying the event again.

"Xena?"

"(Sigh)...Yes, Gabrielle?"

"I love you."

"I love you too...now go to sleep."

Safely wrapped in Xena arms my eyes slip closed as I drift off into Morpheus dream land.

-THE END-

Please reviews! Thanks for reading it! =D


End file.
